Test of Time
by Jaid Alexandra
Summary: Five years has passed since Gregor and his family last visited the Underland. Life has never been the same. Especially for Gregor. An opportunity arises to head back to New York City. You can take the warrior out of the Underland...or can you?
1. driving

Looking out through the car window, Gregor watches as it all passes by. The fields, the fences, and the endless amount of forest that seemed to surround everything. This is what life has been for the past few years...fields, fences, and forest. So far away from the city. So far away from everything. "At least it's not Virginia", he thought. No, it's not Virginia. No matter how bad his mother wanted them to leave New York City behind, there was only so much space she could put between them. What, with grandma being in the nursing home and all. Dad couldn't just leave her, she was his mother, our family. So mom had no choice but to compromise. She didn't care where we went, as long as we got out of there and we stayed together. So, here we are, living in Salem.

Salem, New York was the closest "far away" mom could find. Roughly forty-seven miles from home. No, home was farther than that. Gregor knew that Salem wasn't home, and that New York wasn't home either. It had been years since he had seen it. Five years to be exact, but he hadn't forgotten it. Home was far beneath the streets of New York City, in Regalia. He definitely hadn't forgotten Regalia. Gregor knew he never would. Just like he would never forget her. He took one hand off the wheel and reached into his pocket, his fingers found the plastic edge of the photo. Immediately his mind was flooded with the memories. Memories of Regalia, of friends, the war, the creatures, and above all else...her.

Gregor wasn't the only one who had memories that haunted him. In the back seat he could hear her. Sitting directly behind the driver's seat, Lizzie was breathing heavily into a paper bag. She hadn't had a panic attack since they had moved. She usually just remained her quiet, composed self. The closer they got to their destination, however, the more frantic her breathing became. I guess some things never change. Boots, though, kept nothing to herself. She had all these things in her head that couldn't be explained. She was so young when it all happened after all. Whenever she'd ask a question mom and dad would just tell her she had been watching too much tv. Boots would accept it with a solemn ok, but Gregor knew better. Boots hadn't accepted anything.

Slowly the landscape was changing. Rural New York was disappearing in the rearview mirrors. They were getting closer and closer to the city. Gregor's heart beat quickened. This trip was something new for him and his sisters. Their parents had made it many of times, though, to see grandma. She had been suffering from a serious heart condition for some time now. After her long ordeal in the hospital she had been checked into City Central Home for the Elderly. That's where she has been going on three years now. And once a month, for those three years, their parents had been going to visit her. Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots never went. Mom wouldn't have allowed it. It was too close.

Grandma was getting up there in years, and missed them terribly. One day while mom was at work, dad told Lizzie and Boots to go get ready and get in the car. They headed out the door and dad turned and tossed the keys to me. "Go",he said. At first I was confused. As I was walking out the door it hit me. Closing the car door, I adjusted the seat and put the keys in the ignition. "Where are we going?", asked Boots. "To visit grandma", I answered. As I glanced up into the rearview I caught Lizzie's eyes. They were filled with fear, and a bit of what I thought to be anticipation. But I wasn't positive if these emotions were more from her knowing where we were going, or from the fact that I was the one taking us there.

Mom had pushed for me to go get my license. It wasn't really something I was excited about. After flying, driving fell short in comparison. I went and got it so I could help out with hauling Lizzie and Boots around. It was shortly after I had gotten them that I noticed something. Whenever I drove this crazed feeling came over me. It felt as though I was always on the offensive. I mean, I had heard of road rage, but this was different. I am a rager by nature. I could still hear Ripred's last words. "Watch yourself. That rager thing isn't going to magically disappear. It's a part of you." Yea, it sure was. I only drove when I absolutely had to. Here I was... driving. Because I _had_ to. There was no more waiting.


	2. grandma

After what felt like an eternity the sign for their exit appeared. Boots glanced over at Lizzie who seemed to be having a heart attack. "What's wrong Liz?", Boots asked with intense worry in her eyes. She had never seen her sister like this. Lizzie was the one who always had it all together. Boots placed her hand on Lizzie's knee. "I bet you're nervous to see grandma. Don't worry Liz, she's probably doing great! Right Gregor?" Gregor looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. Lizzi's breathing slowed a bit. She knew Boots was clueless. She decided to do her best at keeping herself under control. "Yea Boots, I bet you're right. Grandma is probably great. It's just being here brings back so many memories." Gregor and Lizzie locked eyes in the mirror again. "Of grandma," she said rather quickly. "Nice recovery," Gregor thought to himself.

Gregor rounded the block and directly ahead of them was the nursing home. He found a parking spot along one of the side streets, but after he pulled in and turned the car off they all just sat there. "Well," Boots said, "Lets go in, grandma has waited long enough for us. She can't wait forever!" Gregor thought of someone else who was waiting for him. Or was she? Could he really expect her to wait forever for him. Five years... "It's too late," Gregor said aloud. "What?", Boots said with a bit of alarm. "Oh, umm, I mean, I hope it's not too late...for visiting hours that is."

"Gregor, it's only like 2:00 in the afternoon. I know they're old, but sheesh, 2:00 seems early even for them. haha" Lizzie stared from her brother to her sister, and then back to her brother again. Waiting to see his recovery. Gregor opened his mouth to speak, "Oh, I guess I looked at the clock wrong. I don't know where my head is today. Long drive maybe." Boots just smiled and said,"ok, let's get going." As they got out of the car Lizzie gave Gregor a look. She knew exactly where he had his head. The same place that she had hers.

They made their way up the sidewalk towards the Center. Along the edge of the sidewalk they passed an over-flowing trash can. "No wonder mom wanted to get us out of here! Look at how dirty this place is. I bet there are roaches and things everywhere," Boots said under her breath. As if on cue, one of the little insects crawled out from under the litter that was skirting around the can. Boots stopped and looked down at it. With it's antennas twitching, it appeared as though it was staring at her. Locked on the roach, Boots hadn't noticed that Gregor and Lizzie were still walking. She broke their stare, looked up the street after her siblings, then back at the roach.

_"princess"_. Boots' eyes went wide. She shook her head as if to clear it, and ran to catch up.

Inside the lobby of the nursing home they found an information desk on one side, and an area crowded with over stuffed furniture, some dusty plants, and an old television set on the other. Lizzie and Boots went and sat down across from each other while Gregor spoke with the receptionist. Boots looked over at her sister who had her head in her hand."Lizzie, you get weird feelings here don't you?" Lizzie sighed,"I guess you could call it that." In a barley audible voice Boots asked,"Do you hear things?" Lizzie glared at her sister. "No", Lizzie said and then hesitantly asked,"what...do you hear...Boots?" Leaning in, breaking the gap between them so that no words escaped the conversation, Boots whispered,_"princess". _Lizzie's mouth dropped open. Just then Gregor walked back and sat down next to Boots. "She'll be right out to meet us."

A nurse pushing a wheel chair came out from the long hallway and brought grandma right up to us. With a raised but kind voice she said,"Your family is here to visit with you sweetie. I'll be back to get you for dinner in a bit. Enjoy your company." Grandma's eyes went right to me. "Hi grandma, it's Gregor." Grandma narrowed her eyes and said matter-of-factly," I know who you are. I'm old, not dumb. Your my strong Gregor. And that's my smart Lizzie, and this...is Boots. The little princess." At the sound of princess we all looked at Boots, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "What? Ok, so your not that little anymore. How old are you now, six?" Boots looked at grandma with a skeptical stare. "I just turned eight actually."

"Oh yes," said grandma. Then she turned to me and Lizzie. "That make's you about what thirteen, and you seventeen." "yes", we said together. "Ah, I see".

We sat like that for quite a long time. Grandma asked us questions about life in the quote-unquote country. She told us about her time here at the home. Her and Boots did most of the talking though. Lizzie sat there half paying attention. I sat with my elbows on my knees, resting my head in my hands, staring off into space. That's when I saw it. There, behind one of the plants in the corner of the room. The tail...of a rat. "That's quite a tail!", grandma said enthusiastically. "What did she say?", I think to myself. "Don't you think Gregor?" "You saw it too?", I say surprsied and a little louder than I probably should have. Everyone jumps at my sudden tone of voice. "See what?", grandma asks. "I was just reffering to the story Boots was telling about her adventure in the woods near your home. It was quite a tail, don't you think?" I studder, choking on a cover up. "Oh, I um, yes! Quite a tail Boots." Lizzie laughs nervously. I wonder if she saw it too.

Now all the attention was on me. "So Gregor, I believe I've missed most of those precious teenage years of yours. You have grown up so fast. Practically a man now." It was true. Grandma hadn't seen me since that summer I turned twelve. How much growing up I did in that year she would never know. "Yea grandma, it's been something." Boots giggled,"I don't know about him being a man though." Lizzie and Boots laughed, but grandma just smiled at me. "Awe, now girls, your brother is shaping up to be a fine young man. Smart, strong, protective. Just like a warrior should be." Lizzie stopped laughing. "What was that grandma," I say. Just then the nurse appears. "Time for your dinner ma'am. I'm sorry children, visiting hours are over. But you can come back tomorrow for another visit." Grandma takes my hand and looks up at the nurse. "No, they have to be going now. They have poeple waiting for them...",and before she finishes her sentence she gives me a look like she is staring into my very being,"...at home." At that the nurse wheels her down towards the cafeteria and she's gone.


	3. an old friend

"What...was that about," Boots says as we near the place where Gregor parked the car. Lizzie and Gregor just shot her a glance. "Grandma knows we have to be getting home soon, or mom will freak out," I say in a shakey voice. As we reach the car Boots yells in frustration,"DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU? I may be eight years old, but I am NOT DUMB!" Lizzie begins her rapid breathing again. Great, I'm on my own again with this. "Look Boots, grandma just meant that we need to get home. You know how mom gets when we leave her waiting. And home is where we are heading as soon as I find the keys." _Oh no_! _The keys, where are the keys?_ "You lost the keys?," Boots and Lizzie both say accusingly. "I, um, they were right here in my pocket! I don't know what happened to them." _Great Gregor, just great._ "I'll go back and see if I left them in the lobby. You two stay here, I'll be right back. Don't talk to anything."

Boots looked at Lizzie. "That was weird." "He just misplaced the keys, what's so weird about that?," Lizzie said. Boots turned to her,"No not that. The other thing." Lizzie just stared confused. "He said anything, don't-talk-to-_anything_, not anyone." "Oh," said Lizzie. _Stupid Gregor,_ she thought. "I'm sure he meant to say anyone. It was a mistake. Which is highly common since it is Gregor we are talking about." "Whatever," Boots says, clearly annoyed. The rest of the time they leaned against the locked car waiting for Gregor's return. It wasn't but a few more minutes and he was back, empty handed. "They arent in there. I don't know what happened to them." Boots and Lizzie just stood there. "Now what, we gonna walk home or something," Boots said sarcastically. Gregor was getting frustrated with her. Sometimes she can be areal pain when she throws a tantrum, he thought. Some things will never change. "I have an idea. Follow me." With that Gregor started walking down the street. "I think Boots was kidding when she asked if we were walking home Gregor," says Lizzie. I ignore her.

Twenty minutes, and ten or so blocks later, I am looking up at our old apartment building. Boots grabs my shoulder."What are we doing here?" I go through the front door, and start working my way up the steps. Lizzie and Boots don't wait too long before they are right on my heals. When we finally get to the door, I knock and hope coming here wasn't a mistake. At first there is nothing. Then I hear a rustle and the shuffling of slow, but determined feet, working their way towards the door. The door swings open slowly and with a smile on her face she says,"Gregor?...Lizzie, Boots! Oh, children come in, come in. It's marvelous seeing you again" I feel an amazing amount of relief just by seeing her face. "It's great to see you too, ."

She had us all sit at the table and then went to put tea on. Mrs. Cormaci, still the same old her. Some things never change I guess. She placed the mugs in front of us just as the kettle let a faint whistle out. After pouring us each a cup of tea, she got some for herself and took a seat at the table. "How have you been girls, you have grown so much." Boots wasn't sure of who she was. But, Boots was never one to pass up a conversation. "We are great. Lost and stranded because of Gregor And...we will most likely be in trouble when and if we ever get home. But we are great." Mrs. Cormaci nods and moves her attention over to Lizzie, who is being rather shy. "Lizzie, your turning into a beautiful young lady. Smarter than ever I bet." Lizzie blushes, modest as ever. "I'm not that smart. But thank you." "Not that smart?," says, "I don't believe that for a second. You were always the little brain around the apartment building." We sit and sip on our tea. The cool night air had chilled us and the tea seemed to provide a warmth over our whole bodies. "Aren't you gonna ask us what a bunch of kids were doing in the middle of New York City alone?" We all turned to Boots. She just sat there and waited expectantly.

"Well aren't you just a to-the-point little girl." Boots smirked. "Well, I've known your family for a very long time. Including your grandma. I payed her a visit from time to time, but I can't get around like I used to. I assume that was what you three were up to?" She pauses to take a sip of tea. "Then I guess you found your way here for some reason or another." Boots sat there in slight disbelief and said,"Wow, you are good." smiled,"The best." I finished my tea and asked to use the phone. said,"I've already talked to your father. When it started getting late he called and said to keep an eye out for you. You'll be staying here for the night." Simoltaneously Boots and Lizzie said,"Now what?" I don't know, Gregor thought. Thankfully stepped right in. "Now, you two go washed up and get ready for bed. I'll get the bed ready in the spare room for you. Gregor, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." I shook my head. The couch wasn't a problem at all. After all, I had slept on worse.

When Lizzie and Boots were tucked safe in bed made her way to the living room. She sat the extra pillow and blankets at the end of the couch and took a seat in her chair. "So, Gregor, I have yet to hear how _you_ have been." There was no point in hiding anything from her. She had always been able to see right through me. "Terrible",I confessed,"absolutely terrible." I could feel the lump forming in my throat as I tried to hold back the emotions. "Nothing is the same. It hasn't been the same since I've been there. Everything I do, everything I see, everything I hear, reminds me of that place. For the past five years my life has consisted of nothing but longing for it! For my home! For her!" I let it all out, because now there is no holding emotions back. All that I've kept in for so long is just thrown out there. I can't keep it inside me for another second. The tears are streaming down my face. "It's too late though. I made waited too long. No one would ever wait for someone this long! Even if I ever made it back down there to see her, it's going to be too late." I sob into my hands, feeling sorry for myself. "Maybe not," I hear. I look over to her through blurry, tear-filled eyes. "But , everything has changed!" I continue sobbing. Feeling as though every fiber of my being is aching, longing for something I'll never have. "But," she says, as she stands up,"some things never change, Gregor."

I heard the door to 's room latch shut. I jumped up and started pacing in front of the couch. That's when I caught sight of myself in the mirror hanging on the wall. I moved in for a better look. On the outside I was different. I used to keep my hair rather short. Now, the tips of it were entangling with my eyelashes. The coarse scruff of a thin beard was covering my face. I had grown a lot in five years too. Standing at 6'3", I definitely wasn't that twelve year old boy anymore. Grandma was right, I was becoming a man. It was time to start acting like one. The warrior was dead, but Gregor wasn't.


	4. progress

Gregor stood there, towering over the large rock. He checked over his shoulder for any onlookers, but Central Park was practically deserted. It took everything he could muster, but after a few minutes of shoving the rock managed to slide away. The vent in the laundry room had been sealed shut, so there was only one other option. Cool, ancient air rushed out to meet him. He started on the steps down into the passage way. Halfway down he clicked on the flashlight. That's when he saw it. Along the wall in neat letters read:

_Here is where I'll think of you. _

_You know where I'll be._

"So she had been thinking of him," Gregor thought. But there was no way to tell how long it had been since it was written. A word appeared in Gregor's mind..._hope._ With that he inched closer to the edge of the stairway. "Now what?" Somewhere, far below him, was a waterway. He knew his body would eventually meet with the water if he jumped. But he was hesitant. "Wonder what else is going to meet me when I hit the water?" Gregor hasn't forgotten his time on these waterways. His hand went up to his arm, where the scars from the suckers of that serpent had grabbed him still remained. Not to mention the falling dream he always had now ended with him falling to his death. No sword...no flier."Nothing to lose," Gregor said aloud and he jumped.

He fell for what felt like a long time. The sounds of rushing water was getting louder. Gregor prepared himself for the moment of impact expecting not to make it through. Then a cold vapor surrounded him. Instead of falling he was floating in this mist. Gregor relaxed a bit. In no time he reached the shore of the waterway. "Safe and sound in the Underland," he laughed. That was a sentence he thought he'd never say. At the sound of digging Gegor became very still. "Spoke too soon," he thought. He didn't dare turn on the flashlight. Instead he made some clicking noises. When the clicks echoed back to him the scene before him appeared in his head. Workers in a field of some kind of plant. Four or so in each row, hard at work, were the moles. Or, as they were called here in the underland, diggers.

Gregor stood and cautiuosly walked over to the field. None of the diggers paid any attention to him. "Your a little far from home aren't you overlander?" Gregor turned and clicked on his flashlight. A boy was leaning against the inside of the stone fence facing Gregor. His shovel stood next to him. He had dirt covered clothing and a familier face. "You talk overlander?" Gregor just stared at him. "Well?", the boy said.

"Yes I do," said Gregor. "I'm not sure how far from home I am actually." Of course he didn't mean the overland, Gregor was referring to Regalia. "You mind pointing me in the direction of Regalia?"

The boy's mouth dropped open. He made his way around the fence and up to Gregor. When he got within two feet Gregor could see the green eyes of a halflander. "Hazard?" The boys eyes went wide at the sound of his name.

"Gregor?", he whispered. "Gregor, is that you?" Gregor just smiled. Hazard threw open his arms and wrapped Gregor in a big, dirt covered, hug. "It has been so long! I barely recognized you with that stuff on your face." He was beaming ear to ear."Look at you!"

Gregor half smiled, wishing he had shaved. "It has been a long time Hazard. How are you? Keeping busy with, whatever this is?"

"I am just fine, and yes. This one of our newer fields. Something called potatos. Turns out they grow great down here."

"And the diggers are helping you?", asked Gregor curiously.

"Yes! They are most excellent for farming," he said enthusiastically. "But really, we are helping each other." The diggers stopped what they were doing and started heading away from the fields with carts of food. "Looks like we are all done here for now. Let's go." Hazard started walking right in line with the diggers. This struck Gregor as odd.

"You're walking back to Regalia? Where's your flier?"

"Yes I am walking," Hazard said. "My bond is needed at the moment."

"Oh," is all Gregor could say. They kept walking. His mind flashed back to the end of the war. All the fliers were needed to rescue the nibblers and bring them back to Regalia. A thousand reasons the fliers could be needed passed through his head. None of them were very good. He decided not to bring it up. Whatever it was, he was soon going to find out. So, instead he changed the topic back to the diggers. "I bet those diggers are really great for the field. What, being diggers and all. How did they agree to such work?"

"Yes, they are naturals. You see, their numbers are very few. They had no where to go really. But, then the problem of feeding so many of us arose. There would have to be more food planted. So it was agreed they could stay if they helped develop and care for the fields. I was sent to negotiate the deal, and here we are."

Gregor thought it all over. Hazard had always had a way with other creatures. Leave it to him to come up with such a great system."That was some idea you had Hazard. You always were one to take the peaceful route. Just like your father." Hazard made some kind of noise. Gregor wasn't sure if it was him stifling a laugh or choking back tears. "I'm sorry to bring up Hamnent, I wasn't thinking. It's just your idea reminded me of something he would do." Hazard turned to him smiling wide.

"Gregor, it was Luxa's idea."


	5. fly you high Vikus

The high stone walls of Regalia stood just as magnificent as he remembered. He followed Hazard and the diggers around the outside of the city. They walked through the fields and up to a series of stone buildings without rooves. Each had its own label: Humans, Gnawers, Spinners, Nibblers, Crawlers, Diggers.

They appeared to be some kind of warehouses. Around the backside of them it was even more astonishing. There were shoots leading down to awaiting carts, that were filling with more and more bundles by the minute. Gregor looked down at Hazard. "What is all this?"

"Amazing isn't it Gregor? This is where all the food goes. It's gathered in the fields, and then brought back here to be seperated evenly. Each building belongs to a group of creatures. Then the food goes down those shoots and into different carts, where they are then taken to each of the creatures' lands." Gregor couldn't believe it. "The other lands have something that resembles this as well. With the aid of Regalia; the Gnawlers fish the waterways, nibblers collect fruit from the jungle, spinners make clothing and ropes and such, and the Crawlers scavenge for whatever falls from the overland. It works a lot like the importing and exporting you have in your world."

"Wow, you have come so far,"Gregor said. They had come far. But how? It was almost unbelievable that this warring Underland was...well, at peace. Gregor was about to ask who the mastermind behind this was, but Hazard's smirk told all. "Luxa...did, all this?" Hazard shook his head. Gregor could see the pride he had for his cousin in his face. But there was something else there too. Something painful. A small trickle of tears began making their way down Hazard's cheek. "Hazard, what's wrong?"

"She's always gone Gregor. Always. I never see her. When she is home she is planning new things for the Underland. Then she is gone again without so much as a pat on the shoulder. She tells me that she is sorry for her constant departures, but being queen is something she cannot ignore. Their are important things to be done." Hazard paused to wipe the tears from his face. Then he took a seat on the back of one of the parked wagons. "You want to know what I think though?" Gregor grabbed a seat next to him. "I think Luxa is gone all the time, cause to be home is too painful for her. She puts so much into rebuilding Regalia. So much into keeping the peace between us all. Because all she has left is me and hope."

Gregor just sat there making circles in the dirt with his feet. Thinking about her. Luxa...Queen Luxa. Then the gravity of what Hazard said sunk in. "What do you mean all she has left is you and hope?" Hazard got up and started walking again. Gregor followed closely behind. "Hazard, what about Vikus?" That's when they came to a stop in front of a tall stone slab, and Gregor got his answer.

_Vikus of Regalia_

_Never a man as true_

_Could have done what you still do_

_For this world met the end of it's rope_

_And because of your wisdom we gained_

_Hope_

Gregor sank down to his knees. His fingers traced the words carved carefully into the slab. There were no tears though. Just a dull pain from the extreme emptiness inside of him. "Fly you high Vikus, fly you high." Then Gregor got up and wiped the dirt off of his pants leg. "I'm sorry Hazard. He was a wise man." Hazard shook his head in agreement. "It has been over two years since his passing. It was shortly after Luxa's official crowning. Then Nerissa..." Gregor immediately filled with alarm."Nerissa, but she was so young..." Hazard held his hand up to Gregor and spoke."Nerissa is at the Fount with Howard. She was already so fragile. After Vikus passed, she just became...lost." Hazard sighed. "Much like Luxa."

Gregor felt for Hazard. He turned to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Then he hugged him. He could feel Hazard's tears falling on his shirt sleeve. Only twelve and having gone through so much. But when Gregor thought of it, he was only twelve when he became the warrior. Luxa only twelve when she was called to lead Regalia. Gregor decided that didn't matter. He and Luxa had had Vikus and Solevet, each other. Hazard had no one. "I am here now." Hazard held tight to Gregor for awhile. Then he reluctantly let go and rubbed his eyes. "We better get going. They will be expecting me."


	6. diary

The platform came to a stop at the top of the wall. When they stepped off, Hazard started a brisk walk towards the high hall. "I am late for my class Gregor. I am sorry to leave you, but I will come find you as soon as I can." Gregor smiled. "It's alright Hazard, I'll see you soon."

So many memories are here in this palace. Good and bad. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked. He passed the wooden doorway to the prophecy room, but decided against going in there. So he kept walking until he reached the doorway of the museum, and went in. They were obtaining a nice collection of overland things. Gregor made his way through the artifacts. Calculators, a kite, a watch, newpapers from way back when. At the end of the room there was a strange dislpay. At first it appeared to just be another cluttered shelf. But it wasn't. On top of the old piece of furniture, broken in two, sat Sandwich's sword. "My sword." Next to that was Aries claw, still in the cloth Luxa wrapped it in. On the next shelf down sat the backpack he had carried so many times on their treks to fulfill the prophecies, a few flashlights and batteries, and the toy they'd gotten Hazard for his birthday. On the bottom shelf sat a case. Gregor flipped it open. "A saxiphone!" It had been so long since he played in the band. But he still knew some things. After playing a song or two he decided to put it away. Gregor pulled the case off the shelf and underneath of it was a book. He placed the instrument down and picked up the thin binded papers.

Gregor slid down the wall to the floor. He opened the cover and began to read.

_The 2nd month of my 12th year_

_ Today Henry and I went flying over the Gnawers land. Why he feels we must fly there I do not know. He has become distant. We have never kept anything from each other. Now, though, something is different. Vikus has explained that he is a boy. He experiences changes that I do not. I just have to trust Vikus and his wisdom._

This wasn't just any book. This was Luxa's diary. Her personal thoughts. Gregor closed it, but did not put it back in its place. Instead he repalced the instrument case and left the room. With nowhere else to go, Gregor made his way to the high hall. He stopped outside the entry way. Inside he saw Hazard and a rather large group made up of all sorts of creatures. They were encircling him and very attentive. Hazard, teaching. Just like his days with Boots on the back of Temp. Everyone in the group got up. After sayig goodbye, they exited the room followed by Hazard. "Hey Gregor!"

"Hey. When you said class I didn't expect to find you teaching it." Hazard smiled. "Yes, I've been teaching it for some time now. The thought came across that maybe if we could all communicate with each other, it would be easier to keep the peace. And since I seem to have an ability with languages, I learned them, and now I spend time teaching others." Gregor smiled,"Makes perfect sense to me." "Yes, it is yet another of her many ideas," said Hazard, refering to Luxa. "You must be hungry Gregor. Let us pay a visit to the kitchen." Gregor gave him a weird look,"You don't eat in the high hall anymore?"

"I usually eat alone. The high hall is very spacious, too spacious for one really. So I teach there, and then grab food from the kitchen and find a place to eat."

Gregor and Hazard had payed a visit to the kitchen. Now they were sitting in the old nursery enjoying their meal. It was in this very nursery they had brought the baby Nibblers. They fed them cookies and played countless games of hide-n-go-seek. This room was full of toddlers and excitement. Now they sat there in silence. "I remember too." Gregor turned to Hazard. He spoke again,"I remember sitting there with the babies. We played hide-n-seek. Boots and I fed them cookies. I miss her. How is she?" Gregor smiled,"Boots is well...still the same old Boots. A talkative, sweet, emotional, ball of crazy."

"Will she not be angry that you haven't brought her with you?," asked Hazard.

"This is Boots we are talking about, of course she'll be angry," said Gregor. They both laughed. "What about Lizzie? Is she still the same?" Gregor thought for a moment. "She is still Lizzie. She has changed a little, but that is to be expected when you grow up."

"Is she still as clever as she used to be?"

Gregor laughed,"I don't think she would be Lizzie if she wasn't." Hazard had the same look in his eyes that Gregor knew all too well. "I sure would like to see them again. Even if it was just for a little bit." When they finished their food Hazard got up. "I can have one of the guest rooms prepared for you." Gregor shook his head. "No thank you, I'll just crash here for the night if that's ok." Hazard left to get him a pillow and blanket. "Here you are Gregor. Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hazard."


	7. constant reminders

It was obvious that Gregor wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. So he took the book he had found in the museum out of his back pocket, and opened it to the second page.

_17th day of the 3rd month- 12th year_

_ I have seen many things since my light has begun. But I had not seen an Overlander, until today. Two of them actually. A small one and her brother. Vikus tells me the boy is of mine and Henry's years. I am intrigued by these two. Especially the boy. Their names are Boots and Gregor. She is too little to make sense of. He protects her light like his own. They appear to be like bonds. He is unlike Henry in many ways. He is not strong like Henry, and he knows not of the Underland ways. But where he lacks in knowledge of our ways, he excells in others. He is protective, wise in the ways of the overland, appears adaptable, and shows signs of courage. This is what I am told by Vikus. I think he is ignorant. But he has a kindness that I have never before seen in someone of my years. Vikus believes him to be The Warrior. Gregor the Overlander._

"Ignorant,"Gregor laughed. She would say that. But kind? Haha. That was surprising. Gregor turned to the next page.

_30th day of the 3rd month- 12th year_

_ Henry is not himself. What's worse is the Overlander is making more sense than Henry. Today on the small beach we were attacked. A Gnawler almost took my light. But it never got the chance. When I looked, it was the Overlander that had intervined...not Henry. There is something about this Overlander. I am unaware of what it is. But, I do know I owe him my life. _

"You owed me nothing Luxa. But you repaid it many of times." Gregor went to read the next entry.

_6th day of the 4th month-12th year_

_ Henry is dead._

But before he could read the rest he closed the book. It was true that a diary was a personal thing, and by reading it he was already crossing so many lines. He wanted to be close to her. Know what she was thinking. But there were some things that were for Luxa and only Luxa. He slid the book under his pillow for safe keeping, and let himself drift off to sleep.

Gregor awoke and felt like he had slept longer thanhe should have. He got up, placed the diary in his back pocket, and headed out the door. He couldn't remember how to get to Hazard's room, and didn't know where to begin searching for him. Gregor did however know the way to the baths. So down he went. He allowed the hot water to rinse away some of the tention. When he went to get dressed he noticed how dirty his outer shirt was, and tossed it. Then he stepped into his jeans and put on his tank top. While tying his sneakers, he was thinking of somewhere he could go. Well, why not Regalia.

Gregor had only walked through Regalia one time. Then he had accompanied Luxa on the way to the end of the war ceremony.

How beautiful she had been in her regal robes. As he made his way down the city streets, he noticed something. No one was noticing him. This allowed him to blend in and really see Regalia for what it was. Maybe Luxa was wrong when she said it would be harder for her, because her people would be talking about him, and she would have a constant reminder. But from what Gregor could tell, she had no reminders. That's when he rounded the corner of the road that led to the arena. There standing at the entrance to the fields was him. Well, a statue of him to be exact. It was a ten foot tall replica of him in his armor.

_The Warrior - Gregor the Overlander_

There was more. Lining the the arena were plaques, statues, memorials. Not only of Gregor, but of Luxa, Ripred, of Boots and Lizzie, and Howard and Hazard. But the final and biggest one was of Gregor...and Luxa. They were there, hand in hand looking triumphant, with Boots and Hazard at their legs. Gregor turned and looked up to the palace. It was in direct view of the balcony. No, he decided, Luxa was right. It was harder for her. "No wonder she kept herself so busy."


	8. counting the days

Four days had passed since Gregor had returned to the Underland. He had more or less been on his own. Hazard was busy with his field work and classes after all. But it had given him the chance to explore Regalia. Get on the people's level. They were adding more housing to compensate for the rising population. Each of the creatures had their own lands, but there were many families of different species that were beginning to occupy the city. So Gregor went down to help out. Then he went and played with some of the children in the active nurseries, reading to them, playing endless games of hide-n-seek. These babies weren't just human. Among the humans were nibblers, crawlers, and even gnawlers. "I never thought I'd see the day," Gregor thought. Hazard and Gregor had been meeting in his room for dinner. It was the only free time Hazard had before he had to rest in the evening. But every night Gregor went back to the abandoned nursery to sleep and read some more. Eventually, Gregor found himself working in the potato fields with Hazard. It was really something working along side all these creatures. Building homes with nibblers, reading to baby crawlers, plowing fields with diggers. Maybe change wasn't always so bad.

Gregor steered clear of the arena. That was still too much for him. But when he found himself restless, he would head out to the balcony and read another entry at random.

_12th day of the 7th month- 12th year. _

_ It is my first day back in Regalia. I have been in the jungle for some time now. Aroura and I that is. When I was about to give up hope something happened. The Overlander found me. Or, I had found him. With gnawlers. I almost didn't save him because I thought he was a traitor. But something happened right as he was going under. I had realized he had come looking for me after all that time, when no one else had. The thought of life without him flashed into my mind. The feeling I felt in my heart was worse than the one I felt the day I lost Henry. I couldn't handle even thinking of a life without him. My light immediatley felt dimmer. So I saved him. Gregor...my Overlander._

Gregor's heart was beating fast. How angry he had been at her for his almost death. When she had finally saved him, he had thought it was only to make sure the prophecies were fulfilled. But like she had mistaken his intentions, he had mistaken hers. For the same reason Gregor went to find her, Luxa had saved him. Out of love. Gregor's eyes were heavy but he flipped through to one of the last pages that had been written on. There he found the picture his mom had taken of everyone at Hazard's birthday party. Everyone, including Luxa and himself had happiness radiationg from them. Smiles were plastered on all of their faces. Then he read the journal entry.

_29th day of the 9th month- 12th year _

_Hazard's birthday was one of the happiest days I have had in a very long time. I was worried it wouldn't turn out very well. But, he had a amazing time. And, they made it. Boots and Gregor actually made it. _

The back of that page was pictureless. But there was an small paragraph at the bottom.

_ I have never met someone who makes me feel so safe and so vulnerable at the same time. I cannot believe that I have allowed it to come to this. I shouldn't have. That's what my head keeps telling me. My heart, however, disagrees. Vikus tells me he will not stay. That he cannot stay. But, it is possible he will return to Regalia one day. Again my head tells me different. But my heart has...hope, and love. I love you Gregor._

There were little slash marks below the entry and on the back of that page. She had been counting the days. Everytime she came home she must have been adding to the count. Emotions were taking over Gregor. Here he was. Finally, back in Regalia, and it still wasn't close enough to get to her. "You said I would know where to find you!," Gregor whispered. "Here I am, and you're not here!" Gregor took the photo out of his pants pocket. The one of him and Luxa dancing at Hazard's birthday. He slid it in between the next open pages. With that, he made his way down to the museum and out the diary back in its proper place.


	9. at last

Aroura touched down in the high hall. It was mid-morning in Regalia. Luxa removed herself from her bond. "Go, get rest Aroura. I will call for you when it is time to go." Aroura looked at her bond with sad eyes. "Luxa, does running from it dull the pain?," she purred sympathetically. But Luxa said nothing. "I will be ready when you call." Then she flew off. "No,"Luxa whipered after her. "But standing here in the empty high hall did not help either. Luxa walked down the corridor. As she approached the nursery she heard laughter. When she peeked in the door way though, no one was there. That was strange Luxa thought. But she just went along her way. Her hands made their way across the smooth wall as she walked. She came up on the wooden door to the museum and went in. Her back met the wall and she slid down to a sitting position. After a quick glance around the room she noticed that something was different. The piles of artifacts had grown, yes, but that wasn't it. The young queen got up and went over to the shelving at the end of the room. Gregor's things. Everything that she had that reminded her of Gregor was here. The sword, Are's claw, the backpack, the flashlights and batteries, Hazard's toy, the saxophone. "_The saxophone!_" The case wasn't latched and it was half off of the shelf. Luxa panicked. She quickly reached down underneath the case for her book. When her fingers wrapped around the binding she sighed with relief.

She grabbed it and walked back over to her usual wall spot to sit down. Thumbing through the pages she reached her tallies. "Thirteen more to add to the list." She added each tally, one by one, to the page. Grief, overwhelming grief constricted her heart. The last two tallies wouldn't fit, so she had to add them to the next page. When the paper turned, Luxa gasped. She layed her hand over the photo. Under the picture read:

_Here is where I'll think of you_

Impossible! This cant be! I must be seeing things. Where did this come from? Tears fell to the page. He's back... "Gregor!" Luxa jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. Frantically, she searched the palace. Running room to room. But waiting for her was emptiness, or Regalians going about their usual palace business. No one had seen him or even known of his return. Nothing.

The blade of his shovel smashed into the dirt. This new potatoe field was really coming along. Gregor leaned on the end of his shovel to take a breather. What a day it had been. Early this morning he had gotten up and headed down to the city, where he helped a gnawler family put a roof on their new home. After which, he was in the nursery playing yet another game of hide-n-seek with the toddlers. Then he had grabbed dinner with Hazard before going to the field. Gregor yawned. Just then he was struck with a giant clod of dirt. Hazard fell to the grown laughing. "Haha, very funny,"Gregor grinned. Then he catipulted a shovel full in Hazard's direction. Before you knew it they were in an all out dirt battle. There wasn't a spot on them that hadn't been covered. Gregor looked down at his now dusty tank top. "Well," said Hazard," let's get back."

Gregor was tired, but he could not get to sleep. So he went where he always did on nights like this, the balcony. He was almost up the stairs that led to the balcony when he heard something. Someone was already up here. Wanting to be alone, Gregor began to walk away. Two steps down he stopped. "I am going mad." He turned back around. "Imagining things!" Gregor stepped out around the corner. There she was leaning on the railing of the balcony. Her silver hair flowed down across her shoulders, from the edge of her crown down to her waiste. "To think I believed it even for a second." She removed her crown and tossed it behind her, and dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. "To think I had hoped! What a fool I had been to hope!" Gregor picked up the crown."To think I had hoped he could return to me." She was sobbing now. He quietly came up beside her and slipped his free hand into hers. "But Vikus had always said that nothing would happen unless you hoped it could." Luxa looked down at her hand and then up into Gregor's eyes with disbelief. He held up her crown and shook his head. "You never could get rid of this thing for very long could you?" Through her smile she said, "No, I never could. Some way or another...it found it's way back to me." Luxa burst into tears and Gregor wrapped her tightly in his arms, and thought he'd never let go. Then whispered in her ear. "It belongs with you." Luxa pulled away from his chest slightly, staring in his eyes. "...And I with you Gregor." Then she kissed him with every ounce of passion that had been surpressed and building up over the past five years.

Her lips were soft but fiery. Gregor could taste the tears that were still streaming from her violet eyes. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the side of her face. Pulling her closer. Luxa's pale hands were firmly gripping the back of Gregor's shaggy head. Her hips pressed up against his. Overcome by such passion. She slammed Gregor up against the smooth palace walls. Entrapping him. They finally broke apart for air. Gregor leaned his forehead down against hers. Both arms went down and held her powerfully close to him. They were breathing heavily, rhythmically together. Then slid down the wall to the stone floor. They sat there in silence for some time. Nothing but their breathing. Just them together. Luxa spoke first."Oh how I've missed you Gregor." He gently wiped her eyes with his thumb. "I have missed you too Luxa. Every minute, of everyday, I dreamed of the day I could hold you in my arms again. There wasn't a moment that I didn't have you on my mind...I was afraid I'd never see you again." This time it was Gregor who was crying. Luxa reached up and kissed away every tear. Then met his lips with hers for a long kiss that sent sparks radiating through her whole body. Never before had she felt like this. It frightened but excited her at the same time. And she didn't ever want it to stop. But everyone has to breath. So she released her hold and laid her head down Gregor's chest. "I love you Gregor." "I love you too Luxa, always." With Gregor softly stroking her hair, and Luxa's listening to his heart beat, they fell asleep right there on the balcony. Wrapped in each other's arms, together at last.

**Hey guys. This is what I've got done so far. There's definitely more to come though. If you don't mind giving me some feed back I sure would appreciate it. Reviews would be great! So I can see how I'm doing so far. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. the bracelete

Gregor woke up and rubbed the sleep off of his eyes with his free hand. His other arm stayed around Luxa as it had the entire night. She had her head resting in the curve of his shoulder. She seemed so peaceful, so gentle. By looking at her this way you'd never guess the things she had seen, the battles she had fought, the friends and family she'd lost. Then Gregor looked down at her hand that had a death grip on his shirt. "Strong as ever," he laughed. He tucked her silver hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly. Luxa yawned and turned her face up to Gregor. The violet in her eyes brightened. "Good morning your highness," Gregor said jokingly. Luxa rolled her eyes but smiled, "I have to say this is the best morning this queen has had in a very long time."

"I couldn't begin to imagine why," Gregor said with a cocky grin. Luxa smacked his arm and rolled her eyes again. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" This time her eyes narrowed. Gregor busted out laughing. "Nope, you are still the same old stubborn Luxa." Gregor could see the hurt register on her face. Then he spoke gently. "The same smart, brave, courageous, girl that I fell in love with." Luxa smiled and hugged him tighter. Hazard walked around the corner and almost fell over them. "Oh, I see you weren't lost after all Gregor. Quite the opposite actually." Luxa and Gregor's cheeks flashed red and they got to their feet. "Luxa, you're needed in the councel room." Luxa's face turned serious, but then shot Gregor a worried look. "Go, Luxa. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Promise." With that Luxa squeezed his hand and headed down the stair case. Gregor watched her leave. When he turned to Hazard he saw the suspicious grin. "You two get the chance to catch up?" Gregor felt slightly embarrassed. "I, um, I have to get down to the nursery. They'll be expecting me," he said. And down the stairs he went.

Luxa made her way to the nursery. When she got to the door she stopped and leaned against the stone frame. Gregor was there on the floor cuddling a baby nibbler, rocking it to sleep. He looked up and was locked on Luxa. This was the first time he had the chance to really look at her. She had a tall, athletic body. Tight black pants covered her long legs. She was wearing a purple shirt that tied right below her chest. Her face, smooth and glowing, surrounded by the silver hair that flowed down to her hips. Gregor remembered how pretty he had thought she was. But now, well now, Gregor thought he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in his entire life.

A baby gnawler came up and scratched at her leg, whimpering. Much to Gregor's surprise Luxa bent down and picked the baby up. Then she came over and sat across from Gregor. She began stroking its fur, humming it to sleep. Luxa, cradling a gnawer in her lap. Nope, Gregor was absolutely positive he had never seen anything more beautiful than her. Luxa could feel Gregor staring. "What?", she said without lifting her head. Gregor said nothing, but she could still feel him staring. When she lifted her gaze they locked eyes, and Luxa got that feeling again. She knew Gregor loved her, but he had never looked at her like that before. she just gave him a shy smile. When the babies had all fallen asleep Gregor and Luxa placed them in their beds. Gregor asked her,"Luxa, why are all these babies here?" Luxa looked at him. "Gregor, it is a nursery. What else would we use it for?" Then she thought back to the secret passageway in the old nursery, and how she and Gregor had escaped through it. "No I mean what are all THESE babies doing here?", Gregor said clearly refering to the other creatures. "Oh," she said. "Well, they are all orphans. They lost there parents and I, well, I couldn't just leave them to starve could I." Gregor grabbed her and embraced her. "I was wrong Luxa." Luxa was confused. "About what Gregor?" He whispered softly inher ear," About you Luxa. You are different. And I love you more and more every minute I'm with you. I am so proud of you Luxa."

That was the first time anyone had ever told her that. He was proud of her. Of her! She had only done what she felt was right. And he was proud of her. Luxa couldn't help but let herself smile and be happy. Having Gregor there, holding her, felt right too. She would never let him go again. Never.

Then a soldier popped his head in the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt Queen Luxa." Luxa gave him an impatient look. "This was just recovered from the edge of the water way by one of our scouts. We thought the Overlander would want to see this." Gregor reached out and took the object. It was a small silver engraved bracelet. His heart dropped. Luxa could sense the emotion building up in him. "What Gregor, what is it?" Then she caught sight of the name. There in all capitol letters she read:

_BOOTS_

Gregor was panicking. "Where did you say you found this?"

"On the edge of the shore, just below the stairs that lead to the Overland."

"How long ago? How long has it been since you found this?" Gregor's breathing became frantic.

"Just this morning. We came across it and came looking for you right away. It is the princess's, is it not?"

"It is," Gregor said. His whole body went numb. "She's in the Underland. Alone. Or maybe not. What if Lizzie is with her? What if something happens to them? This is all my fault, I should have never left them."

Luxa looked at Gregor. Worry was working its way into her mind as well. But she did not panic. "Go, arrange a search party," She commanded the soldier. "Gather every available soldier and tell them to prepare. We will leave within a half hour. There is no time to be wasted. The princesses are lost in the Underland." The soldier sprinted out the door. "Come Gregor." Luxa took Gregor's hand and led him through the hall ways and into the councel room. It was already becoming crowded. Among the groups of soldiers Gregor saw many of the other creatures too. And there in the front of them all was Temp.

"Temp will, find the princess, Temp will!", he said with urgency.

Luxa divided them all evenly and assigned them an area of the map to search. "Gregor, you and Temp will ride with me. Hazard is waiting for us at the platform." They ran to the platform to find Hazard sitting next to a calico bat named Pneuma. Beside them Gregor saw two more familiar faces.

"Howard! Nike! When did you get here?" Howard stood and hugged Gregor.

"Luxa sent for me. It is good to see you again Overlander. But let us take time to catch up after we find your sisters." Gregor couldn't agree more. Aroura flew in and landed next to Luxa. Temp crawled up on Pneuma with Hazard, and Gregor got onto Aroura, right behind Luxa. Then they were off.


	11. 5 years too long?

So much was going through Gregor's mind. If he hadn't have left them for so long they wouldn't have come looking for him. He would have brought them with him, but mom would have freaked. It was bad enough that he had gone, but if all her children disappeared, then what? Why didn't I just bring them with me anyways? Regalia wasn't at war. They could have all came to visit and then gone right back up. Gregor felt Luxa's breathing. No, we wouldn't have. I could have never left her again. But now Lizzie and Boots are lost in the Underland and it's all my fault. How am I going to find them?

Luxa leaned back against Gregor. "We will find them Gregor," she said as if reading his mind. "I have every creature available searching. Do not blame yourself." She sighed, "The blame will only take over you. Harden your heart. Leave you lying awake at night regretting. That gets you nowhere." Gregor let his head rest on hers. Breathing in her scent. Feeling what she was feeling, like they were one.

"Luxa... all that happened... everything we went through when we were younger and everyone we lost... none of that was your fault..I just wanted you to know that. Ok." Luxa lifted her lips to meet Gregor's. But just as they got close enough to touch she stopped. He could feel her breath on his lips when she whispered.

"...and Ares is not yours."

It amazed Gregor how much he and Luxa understood each other. She would never forgive herself for the war, and he would never forgive himself for Ares' death. She had shared her grief with him. But he could not help but think that she was still holding something back. Hiding. Sitting here on the back of Aroura was not the place to discuss it though, whatever it was. "Ok," was all he said.

"Ok," Luxa replied.

They spent the rest of the trip laying on Aroura's back, searching the waterway below them with flashlights. Time passed and they saw nothing. Aroura purred,"We are here Luxa."

"Well, this looks familiar," Gregor said as they touched down. They had arrived on a sandy beach. The last time he was here they were attempting to fulfill the first prophecy. Howard pulled a map out of his back pocket and began to explain where the search parties would be located.

"Our group will be splitting up. Three of us will be flying over the waterways to search from above, the other three will be on foot. We will set up a base camp here." Gregor thought about it for a second. Something didn't make sense.

"Wait, there are only five of us though," Gregor said confused. Just as he finished his sentence a figure stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Smart little rager, aren't you?" Gregor didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Ripred came around the front of Gregor and plopped down on his side. "Missed me so much you just couldn't keep yourself away, could you? Five years is a long time to make someone wait though. I'm not sure if things are still the same for me."

"It's nice to see you too Ripred," Gregor said sarcastically. Truth be told, he had been happy to see Ripred at first. But he knew how to get people where it hurt, and Gregor didn't like where he was going with this conversation.

"Suppose I've moved on, and found myself a new warrior, then what?" Gregor was becoming angry. "What about you, your highness? How do you feel about his abandoment? Is five years too long to wait?" Gregor stood up in front of Luxa, as if to shield her from any more comments Ripred may attack her with. The rat got up as well. "Oh, so the little rager isn't so little anymore, is he?" No, he wasn't. Gregor now stood nearly two inches taller than Ripred, and he wasn't afraid of him.

"I didn't abandon anyone!" Gregor half shouted.

"Is that what my human bond thinks Overlander? Is that why your sisters are now down here alone, without you?" Ripred snarled through a devious smile. His words were clearly getting to Gregor.

Before it went any farther, Howard stepped in. "That is enough, from the both of you. Have you forgotten why we are here?" Howard planted himself firmly between them. Gregor decided to be the first to back away. "Get some sleep for now. It will do us no good to search with tired, unfocused eyes."

There was no real reason to keep watch. No known enemies were lurking in the darkness, waiting for the chance to strike anymore. But Gregor was restless, so he sat up and looked around. Hazard was laying next to Pneuma, Howard and Nike were but a few inches apart, Ripred was sleeping close to the fire, and a couple feet from him was Aroura...alone. Alarmed, Gregor looked around for Luxa. He finally found her, sitting by the edge of the water. He walked over to her and sat down. Solevet's knife sat in the space between them. "I never could stop carrying this thing," she said looking down at the weapon. "No matter how much _peace_ there was said to be in the Underland, I always kept it with me." Luxa placed her hand on the hilt. "I've never been one to let go of things very easily." She sighed. "I had tried many times to just let it go. Or to just leave it in the museum with everything else. There was a time that I thought I was over it, so I did just that and left it there. But that didn't last very long, and I had to fly back and get it. It pained me to carry it when there was no use for it. But I knew it would never call the museum its permanent home. I still wanted it with me, as close to me as possible. Its like, to leave it, would be to lose a part of who I was" Gregor placed his hand on top of hers. "You know...I've never been able to stop thinking of you. Not since the time you saved me, on this very beach. What you did, was something not even Henry would have done. You protected me as if we were...bonded."

Gregor opened his mouth to respond. But before he had a chance to, Luxa was yanked up in the air. While she had been talking, they didn't notice the tentacle come up out of the water. It had latched onto her leg with its deadly suckers, and now she was dangling forty feet above Gregor's head. Luxa did everything to free herself but it was no use. Gregor's vision was becoming blurry, and he could feel the rager kicking in. He grabbed Solevet's knife and dove for the monster. The knife was small but it did the job. Gregor locked onto every slimey, swinging target. Slashing, cutting, tearing them off, tentacle by tentacle. All the camotion woke the rest of them. They made it to the edge of the beach just in time to see Luxa drop to the water, still entagled in the severed tentacle. Gregor took control of his rager side and calmed down. "Where is she?", he screamed. Howard pointed to the water and yelled something, but Gregor couldn't make sense of it. So he dove down after her. He had to come back for air, but was down again in a second. The others waited on the shore for them to appear. There was nothing. No sign of either of them. Hazard was about to dive in himself when Gregor burst up out of the water. Luxa was in his arms, the tentacle still wrapped around her. He drug her onto shore and Howard began giving her mouth to mouth. Gregor and Hazard sat helplessly next to her lifeless body. Then she finally coughed up the water from her lungs, gasping for air. She had her eyes half open. "Luxa? Just hold on. Ok? I'm here. You're safe now," Gregor whispered to her. "You're going to be aright." With all the strength she had, Luxa picked up her arm, and reached out to take Gregor's hand.

After they removed the tentacles from around her legs, Howard cleaned and bandaged the wounds. They all went back to the fire to rest. Gregor sat, looking down at Luxa, guarding her and gently stroking her hair. "Perhaps...five years, is not that long of a wait... afterall." With that, Ripred plopped back down onto his side, and went to sleep.

**Alright guys, let me know what you think? I have a pretty good idea of where I am going with this story, but I'm always open to any ideas you may have. Every review is appreciated. Thanks for reading :D**


	12. all there's left to do is wait

Howard woke everyone early. He tended to Luxa's bandages and checked over Gregor again. Then they got to the business of their journey. "Well, now we are down one person. Luxa is in no condition to be out there searching." Everyone was in agreement. Gregor couldn't help but think of how Luxa would be objecting to the idea of her staying behind. If she wasn't laying there incoherant, that is. Howard continued on. "Aroura will stay and watch over her. Hazard and I will search from the air on Pneuma and Nike. Gregor, you, Ripred and Temp will keep to the ground and search on foot. "Let us not waste another minute."

Gregor got to his feet. "Ok, Temp, let's go." He looked around. Temp was not among them. "Temp! Has anyone seen Temp?" No one had seen him since they had landed. What Gregor felt at that moment, didn't even come close to shame. Temp hadn't been here since yesterday evening, and no one had even noticed he was gone.

"Now we have another to add to the list of missing," Ripred huffed in frustration. He turned tail and began walking. "What are you waiting for, another one of us to get lost in the Underland?" Pneuma and Nike took to the air with their bonds. Gregor hurried to catch up with Ripred. "Come warrior, your sisters are waiting. Or have you forgotten?" Gregor paid no attention to Ripred and the daggers he was throwing. The cut was deep enough already.

Hours had past and there had been no sign of Boots and Lizzie. Gregor flashed back to the time he had first lost Boots. When he had thought she died, everything inside of him seemed to die too. Now both of his sisters, and Temp, were gone. He and Ripred kept searching vigerously. Not too long later, they came across Howard, Hazard, Nike, and Pneuma who had landed to rest a moment. "No such luck," said Howard solemnly. "No word from any of the other search parties either." Gregor slumped to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. "Do not lose hope yet Overlander."

When Luxa came to, she found herself next to the fire. Aroura was right up against her asleep, but no one else was around. When she couldn't find Gregor she got scared. Half delirious, she stood and began walking in tiny steps. "Gregor?" She called and called again but got no reply. Luxa was actually walking in the opposite direction of the path Gregor and Ripred had taken. She was still calling out for him. "Please Gregor, just answer me. Please..." Then she heard something. "Gregor, is that you?" The noise was coming from the bottom of a rocky slope. The affects from the poisonous suckers were still clouding her head, but Luxa climbed down the rocks, slowly and carefully. At the bottom, waiting for her was not Gregor, unfortunately. The sight of them slightly sobered her thoughts though. They were hidden up under the ledge of a large boulder. "Boots, Lizzie...Temp?" There Temp was, guarding over them.

"Find the princesses, Temp did, find the princesses." Luxa knelt down next to the unconsious girls. Luxa could see they had been though quite a bit.

"Temp, stay with them. I will be back." Every effort she made to climb back up the rocks brought on new waves of pain. Her head felt dizzy, but she eventually found her way back to the camp. The others had already made there way back.

"Luxa! Where have you been? You shouldn't be up wandering around like that. You are much too weak," Howard said with great concern. Luxa tried speaking, but became faint. Gregor rushed to her side to support her. She kept trying to get it out but couldn't. Gregor took her over to the fire. There he layed Luxa down and sat with her, carefully setting her head down on his lap.

Gregor whispered to her as she drifted off. "Just rest now."

Luxa drifted back into conciousness. Her head remained in Gregor's lap and he was lightly running his hand down her arms. It crossed her mind that if this moment lasted forever, it still wouldn't have lasted long enough. Gregor saw her eyes open. "You know you have beautiful eyelids, but I prefer the violet alternative," he smiled down at her. Luxa blushed. "You feeling rested?" She shook her head in agreement. Gregor laughed. "Well you ought to, it's been two days."

Luxa's eyes went wide and she shot straight up. "How long did you say it's been?"

"Two days. Why?"

It was all coming back to her. "Quick! Come with me." They all followed her to the revine. When they got to the bottom Temp hadn't moved from his original place in front of the girls. Gregor rushed over to his sisters.

"Found them, Temp did, found them."

Luxa placed her hand on Temp's head. "You were amazing Temp. I am very proud of you and your bravery."

Howard quickly examined their condition. "They need to be taken back to Regalia. It is of great importance." Immediately, Hazard went and picked Lizzie up in his arms, and then got onto Pneuma's back. Gregor put Boots, who was to ride with Howard and Temp, on Nike. Then he and Luxa took there place upon Aroura.

Before they took off Ripred said, "I will arrive soon to check on the princess' condition. Fly you high."

"Run like the river Ripred," they repeated back.

Once they returned to Regalia, Boots, Lizzie, and even Luxa were taken to the hospital. The doctors needed Gregor and Hazard out of the way, so they went to get cleaned up and get a meal in them. Howard stayed behind. Due to his knowledge of medicine, he was needed. On the way to the baths Gregor was experiencing mixed emotions. He was happy they had found them, but worried that they may have been out there too long. Who knows what they may have caught or injured out there. "At least they are safe," Gregor reassured himself. Now all there was left to do was wait.


	13. truth and a let down

It had been a rough night. Gregor just sat there on the balcony looking out over Regalia. He had a lot on his mind. Lizzie and Boots were in the hospital, and his mom was probably worried sick. He could picture her already on her way down here to get them back. Then there was Luxa, who never ceased to consume his thoughts. What if mom tried making him leave? If he stayed he hurt his mother. If he left he destroyed Luxa. Gregor pulled his knees up to his chest. "What am I going to do?" He heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. A part of him hoped it would be Vikus, with some prophecy that told Gregor what he was to do. But he knew it wouldn't be. Vikus was gone and the prophecies involving the warrior were over. Hazard sat down next to Gregor and leaned his forehead against the banister that fenced in the balcony. "Hey Hazard."

"Gregor, how do you do it?", Said Hazard.

Gregor was confused. "Do what?"

"Handle it all Gregor. How do you handle it. What you've seen and done, what you feel on the inside? Luxa doesn't talk about how she feels, and it eats away at her. I don't want it to be like that for me Gregor. I need to know how to handle it." Gregor knew Hazard had been through a lot in such a short time.

"We all handle things differently Hazard. Some people hold it in because it's safer for them there. No one can talk about it, or pass judgement on what they think. But you're right, it can eat away at you. I am like that sometimes. I kept what I had seen here a secret for a long time. It haunted me. Finally, I let it out." Gregor remembered when he had sat down and told about the Underland. He worried she would think he was crazy. But instead, she listened, helped him even. "It didn't magically fix anything, but it helped. Sometimes you just need someone to sit and listen."

Hazard sighed. "Gregor, you've killed things. You've lost your bond. You almost died yourself. Then, when all the fighting and death was over, you and Luxa were torn from each other." Hazard was fighting off the emotions as he continued."I lost my father, my mother, Frill, Vikus, and Luxa until you showed back up. All I see life as, is loss. How do I know it will be any different as it goes on? How did you keep going Gregor?"

Gregor put his arm around Hazard. "Hope. You just have to hope Hazard. It's all I could do." Vikus had told Gregor that he had given him hope. But in reality, hope was a gift Vikus had given Gregor. While they were talking Luxa had walked up on them. When she saw them, though, she waited at the edge of the stairs.

"I think that's what Luxa did too. And it worked, because you came back to her." Gregor smiled. "Hey Gregor?", Hazard asked. "How did you know you loved Luxa?" Luxa thought it wrong of her to be eavesdropping, but she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"The first time I ever saw her I thought she was arrogant, cocky, and sometimes a know it all. But when that rat was about to attack her on the beach I felt my chest drop to my stomach. So I jumped in front of her. When I lost her to the jungle everyday I checked the vent for news on whether they had found her. When I finally found her, I remember how happy I had been. Then she almost let me die. I was forced to leave her in the Firelands because she was too stubborn to leave. Then she declared war."

Hazard looked at him like he was crazy and laughed. "If she was like that, which part of that made you love her?" Luxa had to admit, she was wondering too.

Gregor just smiled, he couldn't believe he was telling someone all this. "Because, despite everything she did I knew I couldn't live without her. On the outside she let herself come across as tough and hollow, but I knew she didn't want to have to do what she did."

"How did you know Gregor," Hazard asked curiously.

"Because her eyes told me something different. I got to see something no one else had taken the time to look for. I saw her heart Hazard. And I fell in love with it. I had loved her a long time time before I said it." Luxa felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. "We should try to get some rest Hazard. We will check on them in the morning."

Hazard yawned. "If it means anything, Luxa isn't the only one that's glad your back." He and Gregor laid back on the cool stone of the balcony and let sleep take over. Hazard had never had a brother, but he was pretty sure that this was what it must be like.

As soon as they were allowed to be, Gregor and Hazard were down at the hospital. Lizzie and Boots shared a room. When they came in Lizzie was sitting upright in her bed. "Hey Liz," Gregor smiled at her. "How you feeling?" Lizzie looked at him but said nothing. "You're mad at me aren't you?" Again she didn't respond. "Lizzie please, I am sorry." It was no use. Gregor turned to Boots, but she was still sleeping. Howard came in.

"Gregor, I think we need to discuss some things." Howard took him out in the hallway. "It is lucky that we found them when we did. Boots is only suffering from a minor head injury and will be fine once she catches up on her rest." Gregor felt a wave of relief rush through him. Howard went on. "Lizzie, however, is a different case. She has an ear infection." Gregor looked at him. An ear infection seemed like no big deal. "The bacteria in the waterway is assumed to be the cause. It is of no major concern if it is treated in the early stages. But when we recovered them Lizzie had been dealing with it for quite awhile and it has taken its toll on her auditory nerves ." Gregor didn't completely understand. Howard went straigh to the point. "Gregor, she is deaf." That wave of relief he had felt earlier just crashed.

"Deaf?", Gregor asked in disbelief.

"What does deaf mean?", Hazard asked.

"She cannot hear anymore," Gregor said solemnly

Howard shook his head. "Not completely deaf. We have conducted many hearing tests. She is able to hear some things in very low frequencies."

"Low frequency?" asked Gregor.

"One of our spinner patients was brought in to speak with her, and she was able to pick up on what was being said. Her loss of hearing is also expected to affect her ability to speak as well." Gregor was devasted. He couldn't believe it. Lizzie can't hear anything anymore, and to add to it, we may never hear her either. He had to ask.

"Howard, if you could guess..how long do you think..."

Howard knew what he was going to ask. "It is my estimate that they had been there for about eight or nine days." Gregor got the answer he was dreading. He had been down here for approximately eleven days. They had been down here for two weeks cold, alone, and sick. He hadn't even been thinking of them. He put his back against the wall and slid to the floor. "Gregor, it is nothing that you did." Gregor had already zoned out. Just another thing he had messed up. He should have brought them with him. Another wrong decision. Another person he let down. Just like Ares...


	14. let them find us

Gregor was trying to get his hold on things. But it was no use. All of it was just too much to handle. So he had to escape. Think. There was only one place to go where he could do that. Pneuma landed at the entrance to Are's old cave and Gregor thanked her. "I will be ok here. I just need time." He watched her fly off and slumped to the ground. He layed like that for hours, staring at the ceiling of the cave, numb. So numb, in fact, he hadn't heard her land. Luxa layed down at Gregor's side. "I thought you might be here," she said.

"Yea," Gregor sighed. Luxa could see the rise and fall of his chest becoming more rapid and the one tear that slid down his cheek. "I blame myself. I should have brought them with me."

Luxa replied, "You did what you thought was right. You can't blame yourself for that."

"Why not, you blame yourself!," Gregor spat back at her. "How can you tell me to not blame myself when you do the same thing? You mess up and never forgive yourself! Way to be a hypocrite! Why can't you just leave me alone to drown in my misery?" His words came out hot with anger. Luxa propped herself up on one arm and looked down at Gregor. The pain from his words was on her face. He was preparing for a brutal comeback, some comment that would hit him where it hurt the most. He deserved it, after all. But that's not what he got. Luxa just flopped back on the cave floor dramatically.

"Because Gregor,"she sighed,"I am the Queen and you have to do what I say." Gregor caught the humor and couldn't help but smile. Soon they were both laughing. In one swift move, Luxa rolled over to where she was leaning over Gregor, one hand placed at either side of him. "Oh yeah, and because I love you," she said. Gregor smiled. She gave him an alluring smile in return. Luxa allowed the weight of her body to rest on Gregor's chest. Something about her body being pressed so close against him made his heart skip a beat. Then their lips met. Gregor thought back to the kiss they shared on the balcony when they first reunited, and how it had felt. This kiss was different. This feeling was different.

In the heat of the moment they spun over. Now their positions were reversed and it was Gregor who was leaning over Luxa. But their lips had yet to separate. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt like he was losing control. Yea, this feeling was way different. For a moment it was as if his rager was kicking in. This made Gregor nervous. "Luxa?", he gasped. "Luxa are you...are you sure that..."

Luxa was nervous too. But all she could think about was Gregor, and how it seemed like no matter how close they got, it would never be close enough. She wanted to make sure he knew that it was ok, that in her heart she knew this is what she wanted. The conversation Gregor and Hazard had shared on the balcony came back to her. Luxa put her arms around Gregor's neck and pulled herself up to where their eyes met. "What do my eyes tell you Gregor?" The violet in her eyes brightened, and Gregor got his answer.

They spent the whole night there, together in Are's cave, wrapped in each others arms. No prophecies to fulfill, duties to adhere to, or wars to fight. Just them, their love, and their need for each other. Not a worry in the world.

Luxa woke up with Gregor's arms holding her tightly against him. His breath was hot against her neck. Their clothes were tossed carelessly to the side. The thought of Aroura or Pneuma showing up and finding them this way crossed her mind... She decided she didn't care. _Let them find us_. Of all the decisions Luxa had made in her lifetime, last night was not one she regretted. Gregor yawned. Luxa turned so that she was facing him. "Your highness," Gregor joked.

Luxa pressed her forehead against his and narrowed her eyes. "Yes overlander?"

"I love you."

Luxa smiled at him. "I love you too Gregor. Very much."

Gregor pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I wish we could just stay like this forever Luxa." She nodded her head.

"I know. Me too Gregor. But I know your sisters will be waiting for you with great expectation." Gregor softly kissed her cheek. After they got up and got dressed Luxa called out to her bond. Aroura appeared out of nowhere and landed at the edge of the cave. Luxa and Gregor got on her back and flew back to Regalia.

They landed in the high hall. Luxa hugged her bond. "Thank you Aroura. Thank you very much."

"Do not thank me Queen Luxa. Your happiness is thanks enough," she purred.

Hand in hand, they strolled down to the hospital wing. Gregor couldn't wait to see his sisters. Howard met them in the hallway right before they made it to Lizzie and Boots' room. His face reaked of judgement, but Luxa refused to allow it to be passed. Her hand went up as to tell him she would hear nothing of it. "It is not me you two should be worrying yourselves with, cousin." Luxa narrowed her eyes at him, and she and Gregor continued on into the room. What they found was not exactly the welcoming party they had been expecting. Hazard was sitting with his legs crossed at the end of Lizzie's bed. Ripred at her side, flipping his tail back and forth, met Gregor's alarmed eyes. Gregor's dad was with Boots, who was now awake. And there, standing in the middle of the room, red faced, arms crossed, seething with anger was Gregor's mom. Luxa could see the judgement on her face as well. But queen or not, she was not about to put her hand up to silence his mother. She was arrogant, but not stupid. Luxa could feel the nerves in Gregor's hand shaking. She tightened her grip on their enterlocked fingers. Grace narrowed her eyes.

"And where exactly have you two been?"


	15. it's decided

If it wasn't for the vice grip that Luxa had on his hand keeping him steady, Gregor is sure he would have hit the floor. _Breathe gregor...breathe, _he told himself. He took a deep breath and gave Luxa's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We were together," Gregor said in a steady voice.

"Oh really?" said Grace sarcatially.

Despite his nerves, Gregor remained very calm. "Yes mom, we needed time...for us."

She was in disbelief. "Time for you?"

"Time for _us_," Gregor corrected her.

His mom was furious. "What about time for your family Gregor? Oh wait, I forgot that just up and leaving is ok. That it has no affect on anyone when someone they care about disappears. I'm so used to it after all. Why can't you just let this place go Gregor? You can't up and leave whenever you feel like it! You have a life!"

"This _**is**_ my life!," Gregor yelled, thrusting his and Luxa's interlocked hands into the air.

That took not only his mom by surprise, but Luxa as well. "What about your sisters? Look what happened to them! To Lizzie! All because you had to come down here! She followed you, and again she is stuck in misery at no fault of her own."

"No!," Hazard said, catching everyone off guard. "Don't you speak for her." Hazard took Lizzie's hand. "She may not be able to hear like before, but she still has a voice." He said something to her in spinner and then helped her up off the bed.

Lizzie got a very serious look on her face, and walked over to her mother. In an almost whisper she said," Gregor is not the reason that I came down here. I've been planning my return since the day we left... I can't go back."

Grace took Lizzie by the hands. "Lizzie, sweetie, I know you have been through so much. I'm sure you're worried about what people may think or say to you. But we won't let this disability define you hunny. We will get you help, ok."

Lizzie looked to Hazard who translated, then back to her mom. "Here, it doesn't define me. I know it will be hard at first, but I will figure it out. Besides...I have Hazard. I don't want to go back." Hazard blushed but smiled back at her. "I don't blame you Gregor." Lizzie then walked over, took Gregor's free hand, and turned to their mother. "You shouldn't either mom. He came back for the same reason I did. This is where we belong." Grace could see the sincerity, and the seriousness in Lizzie's eyes.

"I see," was all she said and then out the door she went. Gregor's father followed behind to check on her.

Hazard came over and hugged Lizzie. He whispered something to her in spinner, and Lizzie kissed him on the cheek. Luxa looked at Gregor with raised eyebrows. Gregor just smiled. Boots handled it like any eight year old would. "Lizzie and Hazard, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luxa and Gregor burst into laughter. The young teens' faces turned a light shade of pink.

` Being as protective over Lizzie as ever, and never on e to miss a chamce to get at Gregor or Luxa, Ripred narrowed his eyes. "So, I missed it. Where exactly did the warrior say he and the young queen were last night?" That shut them up. Ripred fell over laughing. There was a clicking noise at the door. Everyone turned to find Temp. He slowly wandered over to Boots. She looked at him, with a very hard look. He was catious as he moved closer.

"I know you, don't I?" Boots asked him. "You are Te...Tem...Temp. You are Temp."

"Remember me, the princess does!" Temp was overjoyed. Boots gave him a kis on the head. The rest of the night was spent there in that room. They were laughing, playing word games, and taking turns trying to say things to Lizzie in spinner.

Gregor's parents were in the hallway, outside of the room. "I just can't believe this," said Gregor's mother. "What is it that keeps them here." All the laughing from the room echoed out into the hallway. Grace went to the door to see what the camotion was about. Gregor's father came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waiste. They stood there and took in the scene. What they saw, was happiness. For the first time in five years, Grace got to see her children laughing, smiling, enjoying themselves. Boots and Temp talking like old friends. Lizzie, having so much to adjust to, was paying close attention to everything Hazard was teaching her. The smile never left her face. And then there was Gregor. He and Luxa were in love, there was no doubt in Grace's mind. They were truly happy.

Gregor's father leaned his chin on his wife's shoulder. "This is where their heart's are Grace."

She leaned her head against her husband's. "So it is decided then." He nodded his head in agreement.

Together, they walked in and interrupted the noisy bunch. She ahd their complete attention. Grace took a deep breath. "Your father and I have come to a decision. It is our thought that what's best for the family as a whole, not just one person, is what matters most. I cannot lose my children to this place again." Luxa could feel tears welling up inside her. They were making him leave her. _No, not again, _she thought. Gregor was thinking the same thing, and was preparing to stand up and debate when his mother held up her hand. "That is why we are staying." The confusion registered on everyone's faces, even Ripred looked dumbstruck. "All of us. Home is where the heart is after all. My heart lies with you. If yours are here in Regalia, than so is mine and your father's."

On impulse, Luxa ran to Grace and embraced her. In no time, they were all wrapped around each other. Gregor remembered the last time when he had tried to get Luxa to join in on the family hug. She had shook her head and slipped out the door. Now, here they where again. And here she was.

**Ok, needing some reviews. Let me know what you think about it so far. :)**


	16. cousins

**It has been a little while since I last updated. (stupid college. lol) The story has been moving a little slow for some, but it should start picking up pace. Promise. Keep up with your reviews and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em>Unreal,<em> Luxa thought._ That's what this was, what it had to be. Right? I have never been more happy in my entire life. Which is an obvious indication that this is too good to be true._ _Typical. _

"Luxa?" Gregor said as he peaked his head into her room. She jumped up off her bed and wiped the evidece of released emotion from her face.

"Come in Gregor," she said. Gregor walked into her royal chambers. When he approached her the tear stains on her transparent skin caught him off guard.

"What's wrong Luxa? I thought you'd be happy." says Gregor.

"I am. I do not believe I have felt joy like this in a long time, if ever," Luxa sighed.

Gregor lifted her chin and looked into her worried eyes. "I've never seen someone so happy hang their head so low."

"Perhaps there is too much joy, and the weight of it won't allow me to keep my head up,"she joked. Luxa knew it was no use. Gregor could see it in her eyes, and when she looked in his she saw concern. Her hands rested on his chest and she did her best to conceal the fear, keep her voice steady."Gregor, what if you do not return as your mother has promised? What if you go up there, and I never see you again?"

"We are just going up to handle some things. Get some of our stuff, and then we will be right back. What would everyone think if we all just disappeared?" Gregor was trying his best to reassure her. He had to admit it had crossed his mind as well. But it was dismissed immediately, because nothing would stand in his way. Not anymore. "Even if she was just saying it to convince me into going back up there, I'd find a way back to Regalia. To you. I always do."

"But what if you don't?" Luxa asked in an unsteady tone. Gregor pulled her into his chest and held her close to him. He wasn't sure how to convince her.

"How do I keep you from worrying yourself to death down here while I'm gone?" Gregor asked.

"You cannot." Luxa responded without hesitation.

Gregor though about this for a moment. "Well I suppose if I can't keep you from worrying while I'm gone, I'll just have to take you with me then." Luxa pulled away from his chest, clearly taken back at his offer. She searched his face for any sign of humor. But there wasn't any. He was not kidding.

"Gregor, I-I cannot. I am the queen, they aren't just going to let me take off and go to the overland. What if something happens? Who will be here to guide Regalia?"

"Luxa, we will only be gone about a week. And what do you mean 'they'. There isn't a councel here to command your life anymore. Leave someone in charge. I'm sure Ripred wouldn't mind being king for awhile. Besides, the Underland is at peace. What's going to happen?" Gregor could see he was winning her over.

Luxa mulled it over. "I suppose you're right. Ok. I'll go with you, as long as Hazard comes too." Gregor was beaming from ear to ear. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waiste, and spun her around. They collapsed on the bed. "Oh, and anyone but Ripred. Please. His ego is big enough."

Gregor laughed."Who Ripred? To think _your_ bond would have such an ego!" Luxa rolled her eyes. "Ok, maybe Howard is up for babysitting Regalia. We'll ask him tomorrow before we leave." Luxa smiled in agreement and leaned down giving Gregor a long kiss. Then she rolled over laying next to him on the bed. She drifted off to sleep cuddled next to Gregor, dreaming of the Overland.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too soon. Luxa woke but refused to open her eyes. Gregor's breathing was slow and steady. Underneath her hand his chest rose and fell rhythmically. The feeling of the air being exhaled from his lungs tickling her forehead. His smells surrounding her. It was too perfect to wake up from. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled her, and her eyes shot open. Howard. Her cousin was standing a few feet away, arms crossed. <em>What could Howard possibly want with me at this hour? And what reason does he have for that look he is giving me?<em> She clinched her fist in aggravation for her cousin's audacity to come into her room, for the way he was staring down at her and Gregor. _Gregor!_ Luxa shot straight up and red flashed across her face. Now she knew what that look was for. Howard must have come to find her this morning. _And find me he did...in my bed with Gregor_. She shook Gergor awake. Sleepily he opened his eyes and smiled at her. But she didn't return it. Her face was red, like she was embarrassed. Gregor followed her stare and found himself looking up at Howard's unforgiving, judgemental face.

"Good morning cousin," Howard said stiffly. "Overlander." There was something about the way he said Overlander that made Gregor feel like an outsider. An intruder. He was, in a way, being as this was Luxa's room, her bed. But it went deeper than that. Like he didn't belong. Not here in her room, not with her, and not even in Regalia.

"Howard." Gregor nodded. Luxa said nothing. She just sat there on the bed eyeing Howard. Sizing him up like she would an opponent in battle.

"It appears you two had quite an evening together. What it must be like for someone of your status, Gregor, to sleep in the bed of royalty?" Yes, he was definitely implying that Gregor didn't belong. But he was also implying that something happened, when it hadn't. This time anyways. "How long do you plan on keeping up this charade? I explained to you before Gregor, it will never work between you two. No matter if you are up above or here below. Luxa is a queen. Royalty, and you are not."

Despite her silence, Luxa's anger had been rising. So when she spoke you could feel the sting of her words. "Neither are you. Not here in Regalia. Nor will you or any of your family ever be." Howard's expression hardened. "It matters not what Gregor and I do in our time together. If it bothers you than that is quite the misfortune. But I will do as I please. And as such I will be travelling with Gregor and his family to the Overland for a brief trip. Do try to behave for Ripred." Howard began to leave, but Luxa called after him. "Oh, and Howard" He stopped and turned around. Luxa entrapped Gregor's face in her hands, kissed him passionately, and wihtout taking her seductive gaze off Gregor said, "Last night was _quite and evening_!" Howard left the room smoldering. The sound of his feet stomping against the cool stone of the hallways echoed throughout the palace.

Gregor stared at Luxa, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Then they simultaneously burst into laughter. "What was that Luxa?" She shook her head trying to stifle her assesive giggling.

"I do not know. But it felt great." she said between her laughs.

"You do know that everyone and their mom's are going to be talking about how Howard found me in your bed. Especially since you led Howard to believe...things." Gregor imphasized the last word.

Luxa became serious. "So what. I wanted him to think that. I did not like the way he was speaking to you. Like you didn't belong. Besides, it's not like _things _haven't happened." Gregor lowered his head. "You aren't ashamed, are you Gregor?" Luxa asked in a wounded whisper.

Gregor took her hand. "No. I just don't want to mess anything up for you Luxa."

"I understand Gregor. But," she kissed his cheek," I am not ashamed of it. Of you. It matters to me not, what others say, but what you say."

Gregor pulled her hand up to his face dragging her closer to him. "What about my mom?"

"Well, that may take some explaining." She let out a relaxed sigh. "But I still don't regret it...What do you say?"

"I say...I love you. Now let's go get ready. We should be leaving soon."

* * *

><p>Gregor left her in her chamber's and went to find Hazard. He was exactly where Gregor thought he woule be. Sitting at the end of Lizzie's bed. Gregor stood there watching them. Laughing, smiling, so focused on each other. What a pair. When did all this start? He wondered. Have they always liked each other? He couldn't help but think that the conversation he and Hazard had shared was probably about more about his feelings for Lizzie and less about Gregor's feelings for Luxa. He didn't have to wonder what made Hazard like her. Lizzie was beautfiul, inside and out. They have been friends since she first came down here. Gregor thought about how he and Luxa had been toward each other when they first met. How they competed with each other, loathed each other to an extent. <em>Now look at us<em>, he smiled. Then what they did the other night flashed back into his head. _If we ended up like this,_ _then what are they gonna..._He dismissed it. The thought of his sister growing up and doing _things_ was too much. He walked over and interrupted them. He told Hazard the news about going to the overland. Lizzie looked confused, but as soo as Hazard translated she jumped up and hugged Gregor. Then she left him for Hazard. In that instant Gregor knew what Howard was talking about. How it felt thinking about someone you cared about and looked out for, thought of as a sister, going to someone else. Being _with_ them. It was hard. Gregor made a mental note to find time to talk to Howard. He should write down what he watned to say first, though. So it didn't come across the wrong way.

There would be no time to have that talk with Howard. If they were going to leave, they had to take off now. Gregor went to the high hall and found his family waiting for him. Hazard, Lizzie, and Boots were already waiting on Pneuma's back. Another flier was waiting with his parents. _Where was Luxa_? Just then Aroura swooped down. Luxa hopped off her bond. She had a passenger.

Luxa helped her down off of Aroura. "I couldn't stand the thought of Howard ruling as King for the week. And then Ripred being king crossed my mind and I almost retched. There is only one person I would want in charge while I'm gone."

Gregor finally could see who it was. "Nerissa!"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Hello Gregor. It appears I am to be queen again. I cannot imagine why Luxa thought of me for the duty."

"I trust you whol heartidly cousin. Besides, I had to get you out of the Faunt. Away from Stellovet for awhile. Although Howard isn't exactly a bright alternative. I will only be gone a week. Just to go and get their things and return for good."

Nerissa's eyes widened. "For good?" Luxa nodded as confirmation. "Then it is true. Sandwich's prediction was right."

"Yea, we'll be soon Nerissa." Luxa patted her back and then rolled her eyes.

Then they took the air, heading for the overland. They reached the stairway that led to Central Park. Luxa and Hazard hugged their bonds goodbye. As his father worked the rock loose, Gregor took the letter for Howard from his pants pocket and handed it to Pneuma. "Make sure Hpward gets this," he whispered. and out into the cool New York air they went.

Back in the high hall, Nerissa stood muttering something to herself. Then she was knocked off her trembling feet by the flier who had dove down to make its landing."Hello Nerissa," said the passenger. Nerissa loooked up from her spot on the floor, where she was shaking uncontrollably, and adressed the rider.

"Hello Stellovet."


	17. unexpected visitors

**Ok, it's been awhile since I've updated. College has officially become ridiculous. I've been working on this off and on for a week or so. I should be able to update more after next week after finals are over. For those of you who were wanting a better visual, I'm trying. Hopefully this chapter is better. Those of you wanting battles and such...be patient. It is on its way. Welp, read, enjoy, review. Let me know whatchya think.**

* * *

><p>Beautiful. The moon was absolutely beautiful. Luxa couldn't take her eyes off of it. Hazard came up and stood at her side, staring up at it as well. It was so bright that not even the light emminating off of New York City could could upstage it. "Oh, Gregor...", Luxa whispered. He put one hand on Luxa and Hazard's shoulders. "Would you think it childish of me if I said I could stand here and stare forever?"<p>

"No...I'd stand here and stare with you," Gregor replied. Luxa smiled but still didn't remove her gaze. Gregor grabbed her hand. "Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Gregor's father put the rock back in place and the whole family set off through the park. It was early August, and still warm when Gregor had left with his sisters to visit their grandmother. Now brisk September air was blowing through the multi-colored leaves that were still managing to cling to the branches of the trees that littered the park and lined the sidewalks. After walking a few blocks they arrived at their old building. It was a quick elevator ride to the fourth floor. They stepped off into the hallway and Mrs. Cormaci's door was just a few more steps away. It didn't take too much time for her to answer the door this time, and they all shuffled in.

had been baking cookies to take to her church luncheon. The aroma of her hard work radiated out from the oven and engulfed the entire apartment. Her home was warm and inviting, reflecting her personality perfectly. "Guys, this is ," Gregor said intruducing her to Hazard and Luxa.

"You're the one that sends those snacks down for Ripred. He told me to thank you," Hazard said walking straight up to her.

"I'm glad he liked them. The cookies in the oven should be done soon and you can have some for yourself," smiled back.

Hazard was beaming. "Sounds good to me. I'm Hazard by the way."

"Well glad to meet you Hazard." patted his curly locks. Now her attention was on Luxa.

Luxa stepped forward and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lu..." pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Believe me girl, I _know_ who you are," she said, still hugging Luxa. "And it is _my_ pleasure, to finally meet you Luxa. Gregor has told me so much about you." To Gregor's surprise, was the first to release. "You weren't lying Gregor, she is very beautiful." With that Luxa looked over at him and blushed. The oven timer went off and went to work taking the cookies from the tray to a decorative fall themed plate. Gregor's parents sat down to catch up with their old neighbor. Lizzie, Boots, and Hazard followed Gregor and Luxa over to the tv sitting in the living room.

Gregor was glad that Hazard and Luxa were getting to see all this; overland homes, tv, cookies and milk with , and the moon. He could tell how excited they both were. Luxa, who was doing a marvelous job of containing herself as image after image of the overland passed before her eyes on the screen, couldn't have contained Hazard even if she wanted to. This was great, but there was so much more Gregor wanted to show them. To show her. But it was getting late. Mrs. Cormaci fixed up one bedroom for the girls and blew up a mattress in her room for Gregor's parents. Hazard and Gregor occupied the living room. They all said goodnight and before long, the apartment was quiet.

Gregor laid there, restless, tracing the floral design on the sofa with his finger. There was a noise, barely audible, from across the room. Gregor made a few soft clicking sounds and the pitch black apartment came alive. He could see the door to the guest bedroom slightly ajar. But no one was there. "I see you," he lied, wondering if there really was anyone there after all.

"Can you?," she whispered, making Gregor jump slightly. She was crouched down on the other side of the arm of the couch. When Gregor lifted his head, Luxa's face was just inches from his. Luxa rested her forehead against his. She let out a slow deep breath.

"Thinking about the Underland?," Gregor asked in a light voice.

"I cannot get it out of my thoughts," Luxa replied.

Gregor knew she would be worrying. That was her home, her people. But he was determined to make her trip to the Overland a good one. He removed his forehead from its place against hers and replaced it with his lips. "I know you're worried. But, I'd bet almost anything, that everything is going just fine down there. We haven't even been gone a day. What could have happened?" Luxa didn't seem convinced. Gregor knew, just as well as she did, that it was the Underland. It didn't take long for anything to happen down there. He had to distract her. "Follow me?"

Luxa thought a moment. Then she removed her forehead from where Gregor's lips had rested between his sentences, against it and replaced it with her own lips. The she pulled away and said, "Anywhere."

* * *

><p>Howard was sitting in his small office that was located in the hospital wing. He was mulling over today's events. The light from the torch on the wall washed over the room, bathing his raged thoughts in flames. He just couldn't believe it. How could she just up and leave? Maybe he had been to hard on her, and that drove her to be so irrational? Yes, he had been hard on her, but that did not make her actions any more appropriate. He hadn't meant to react like that. It's just seeing her with him. In her bed! It was such an unthinkable act, especially for royalty! Now he was ranting aloud to himself.<p>

_Why? How could she do that? And then to say that I was only acting that way because I was jealous! That I think my family should rule Regalia!_

"We should," Stellovet said frankly. Howard looked up to find his sister standing in the door way. She intruded farther into his office to stand in front of him. "Do you not agree brother?"

Howard furrowed his brow. "What good would it do if I agreed or not? We are not. End of story."

Stellovet was shaking her head now. "Oh, my dear brother. To think that you are the one smart enough to become a doctor. Do you not see the opportunity that Luxa herself has handed to us?"

Howard didn't.

"This is our chance brother!"

Howard shook his head in confusion. "Our chance for what Stellovet?"

Stellovet threw her palms down onto Howard's desk. "Look Howard! This is not that hard of a concept to grasp. Luxa is gone. This is my chance to finally take my place as queen."

"How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that one sister?," Howard snapped back.

"It is all too easy. Our foolish cousin has set it all up. She deserted her city for a trip with her Overlander boyfriend. What do you think the peopke of Regalia will say when they catch word of all this?" Stellovet lets it sink in. "Anyone who is willing to allow gnawers coexist in the same kingdom as us, has no business being queen."

Howard gave his sister a hard look. "And what exactly would you have in mind for the gnawers Stellovet?"

She smirked at him. "Oh, I have plenty in mind for them. They'll be done away with as they should have been after the war. All of them. Besides, they have become too fond of her. I can't have them ruining this for me. As for you brother, you are either with me, or you're against me."

Howard got up from his chair. " Luxa has made mistakes. This is true. But anyone who is willing to kill innocent creatures for their own gain, has no business being queen. "

In one swift move Stellovet smashed the back of her hand into Howard's face. The gloves she had been wearing were studded with sharp metal. The force threw Howard to the floor. He laid there unconcious, in a pool of blood that was gushing from his temple. Stellovet walked over to her brother's limp body. The torch light illuminated her face and reflected up from the blood stained floor into her eyes. "I had a feeling you might say that."

* * *

><p>The cool autumn wind cut straight through their thin Underland clothing. Luxa was not one for complaining, but Gregor could see how hard she was shivering. He pulled her in closer to him and wrapped the blanket around them tighter. Soon, the heat from both of their bodies stopped both of their chills.<p>

"Gregor, what are we doing?," Luxa asked quietly.

Gregor smiled. "Waiting."

"Waiting? For what may I ask, are we sitting on this roof, waiting for?," she asked calmly.

"It's a surprise. You'll know it when you see it," Gregor said.

"If I am supposed to see it, then why am I wearing these? I can't see anything with them!" Luxa pulled the sun glasses Gregor had given her off of her face and held them out in front of him. "What are they anyway?"

Gregor laughed. "They're called aviators. And you're wearing them for a reason. They're to protect you."

"I do not see how these 'aviators' will be of any use in protecting me," Luxa huffed. "I can protect myself you know!"

Gregor kissed her cheek. "I know."

She put the sun glasses back on her face, and snuggled back up against him just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. The clouds above them were painted in shades of bright violet, pink, and orange. All of New York was set in a silhouette against it. From their spot on the roof they could see it all.

"Luxa, I know you're worried. But, I just wanted your official welcome to be something special," Gregor said. "Welcome to the Overland Luxa."

"Gregor... " Before she could even finish what she was going to say, her lips crashed into his. "Thank you. I'll never forget this."

Gregor smiled back at her, "I had a Feeling you might say that."


	18. burn

**ok, I know it has been a really long time since I've updated. I also know this chapter is not that long. College is kicking my butt. Please hang in there. I'm working on it :) so please read and review. Let me know what you think. **

Howard was slowly coming to. He lifted his heavy eyelids so he could take in his surroundings. Black. Pitch black... Howard panicked. Jumping up immediately, he hit his head and fell back to the cold floor. The pain was excruciating and a warm liquid was running from his temple. He closed his eyes and moaned in agony.

"Howard?," someone called softly from a few feet away.

Howard's eyes shot open. He recognized that fragile voice. "Nerissa? Nerissa is that you?" She responded, but it was so quiet that Howard couldn't make out what she said. He placed his palms on the stone and, with everything he had left, he lifted himself up. Since his last attempt to stand ended in agony Howard stayed on his knees. "Nerissa I'm going to crawl over to you, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

Howard inched his way through the darkness. His knees drug across the frigid stont floor. He kept going until his hand brushed across what felt like the bottom of a sandal. "I'm here Nerissa. I'm here," he said soothingly. Howard pulled her into a hug. She was ice cold. "How long have we been here cousin?" There was a long pause before she spoke.

"I have been here for quite sometime," she said in a shaky voice," I am not sure when you arrived." Howard was confused. But he didn't have time to question her further because Nerissa was shaking violently.

Howard tried warming her arms with his hands. She remained frozen. Water was trickling down the walls and onto the floor. Howard just realized his pants were soaked from the puddles he had crawled through. The dampness made it impossible to retain body heat. They were going to freeze to death.

* * *

><p>Stellevot stood on the palace balcony looking out at the flickering city of Regalia. It was illuminated by the various torches that littered the rock walls. She could see movement in the streets below her. Regalians. Some pushing food carts, a few children playing, neighbors having a friendly chat. This city would be perfect, but it's not. Because that food in the cart just stopped outside the home of a gnawer family. Amongst the human children were crawler, nibbler, and gnawer children...all playing together. Humans have those horrid creatures as neighbors! And above all else their queen allows it! Stellevot was seething with anger. Her chest rose and fell furiously. Her hands clenching the railing so hard thveins in her arm looked as if they were about to pop. "Time for a change," she said though clenched teeth.<p>

Stellovet through her hand up in the air. The signal. One of the flickering lights shot up into the air. The flamed torched flew across the darkness, high above the city of Regalia. Stellovet watched as it made its way to the outskirts of the city. It stopped, floating there. Then the torch dropped. It took a few moments, but then the flame caught and the food storage house set fire. The food was burning fast. Stellovet's evil grin spread across her pale face. Another torch, and another. All of them found there way to their targets. Every single one of the store houses were in flames.

Satisfaction. Pure satisfaction. The glow from the wildfire that was making its way to the city, lit up Stellovet's face. Her flier landed next to her on the balcony and watched, the same evil grin on his face. "Step one," he purred.

"Yes, step one...I will never forget this moment."


	19. it's over

**Chapter 19 is up. I'm trying to update more often, but I won't update with a new chapter unless I think it's worth reading. So if it does take me awhile, know that I haven't given up. I'm jsut trying to make it worth the read. Please read and review, let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated. Hopefully I can continue to give you a great, suspense filled story :) ~ Jaid**

* * *

><p>"Pizza!," Boots shouted in excitement, as she was jumping and skipping up the sidewalk. Lizzie and Hazard walked shoulder to shoulder close behind her, whispering things back and forth to each other in spinner. A few feet behind them, walking hand-in-hand, was Gregor and Luxa. It had been a perfect week so far. From watching the sunset with Luxa, the looks on their faces when they looked out from the top of the Statue of Liberty, how excited Hazard had been when they spent the day at Central Park Zoo, touring the Museum of Natural History, and baking cookies with . Gregor's parents had left the day after their return to the Overland to take care of things back in Salem. The rest of them spent the past six days living with Mrs. Cormaci trying to, in Boots' words, "do it all". Tomorrow his parents would return, and then they'd be going home...to Regalia. But that was tomorrow. Now they were all going out for one last Overand adventure. A trip to Pizz Al's.<p>

They had been in here for nearly a week and had yet to experiance true New York cuisine. The bell hung on the door sounded as if it would explode as Boots burst through the door of the small pizza shop. They younger of the group sat up close to the counter so they could watch the pizza being prepared. Luxa watched for a bit but didn't seem too interested in the flying dough. Something was distracting her. Gregor took her by the hand and found a nearby booth to sit at. The drinks arrived and Luxa sat sipping her Pepsi. The kid's table was full of laughter and smiles, while Gregor and Luxa sat sipping their drinks in an awkward silence. It stayed like that until the food arrived.

Luxa looked at the pizza confused. "There are no eating utensils," she commented, staring at the pie. Gregor was smiling at her. Luxa looked even more confused. "What? What are you smiling at?" she asked a little more harshly then she intended.

"You," Gregor said unfazed by her harshness. "You don't eat pizza with a fork and knife. You just grab it," he said picking up a piece,"and bite it." Luxa did as Gregor did, but said nothing. "You don't always have to act like royalty, ya know?" Gregor teased. But Luxa didn't find it funny.

"But I am royalty Gregor. How else do you expect me to act?"

Gregor was actually shocked. "I wasn't serious Luxa. If I thought it was going to hurt you I wouldnt have said it." No reaction. She had been like this since...since when? Two nights ago. She ate one of the cookies we had all baked with Mrs. Cormaci. She got sick and had been upset ever since. Gregor had thought it was the cookie then. But, its been two days! there's no way a cookie would have done that. Something is really wrong.

Luxa sighed and grabbed a slice of greasy pizza. She didn't really feel like talking anymore. So why not stuff her face. That would give her an excuse for keeping her mouth shut. It didn't look that great, but it smelled pretty good. Plus, it was her scape goat. Luxa took a bite. _Not bad_, she thought. It really wasn't bad...until it it hit her stomach. In a flash, Luxa was up and in the bathroom. Getting sick. Again... Water trickled out of the faucet in the bathroom. Occasionally, Luxa would splash it up in her face or swallow a little, just to swish and spit the taste out of her mouth. The reflection in the mirror showed a not so pale version of herself. The sun had not been brutal to her skin, but her skin no longer had that translucent look to it. Hazard was even darker than she was. It must be from his mother. They both looked like Overlanders now. The thought of Overlander made her sick to her stomach all over again. Not because she despised the thought of being one, but because there was one waiting for her out there. Wondering what exactly was going on. So, what was she going to say to him. _"Gregor, your Overland food makes me sick."_ No. It's not the food. Or the Overland.

Luxa calmed herself and pushed the old wooden bathroom door open. She passed the kids at their table and gave Hazard a faint smile. He looked so happy. Then she made her way to the booth. Gregor wasnt there... Luxa quickly glanced around. Nowhere. He's gone. Just then Gregor popped up next to her, startling her slightly.

Her first reaction was defensiveness. "What did you do that for?," she snapped at him.

Gregor tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was down there trying..."

Luxa cut him off. "Why were you on the floor?"

"I was trying to clean up the pepsi and pizza that fell on the floor when you jumped up. That's all," Gregor said calmly. There was her plate with soaked napkins sitting on it in his one hand and her empty drink cup in the other. "It's clean now if you want to sit down." Luxa slid into the booth. Gregor left to dump the trash. When he came back, he sat a clear, fizzy drink down in front of her. "It's ginger ale. It will help settle your stomach." She sipped on the ginger ale while Gregor ate the rest of his pizza. After awhile, Gregor spoke up. "I know you are homesick Luxa. I can tell. I can also tell you are worried about what's going on down there. But don't be. You did a great job with your city. They are doing great and you know it. There are no more food shortages to worry with, no wars to fight, no threats. It's ok." He was doing his best to reassure her. He was so sure that was what was wrong. She knew he couldn't be farther from the truth. The Underland was the last place she wanted to be right now. Not because the Overland was so great, but because she dreaded what was waiting for her in Regalia. Howard and his judgment. Her people, what would they say? Gregor tried again to cheer her up. "You'll be home tomorrow and everything will be fine again," he said trying to bring about something hopeful inside her.

Those words did bring something about inside her. And with that she ran to the bathroom again.

The kids finished their pizza and they started their walk home. Boots wasn't as energetic as she was on the walk over, but she still kept a steady pace ahead of the rest. Hazard and Lizzie still walked shoulder to shoulder, whispering words only they understood. Depsite the ordeal at the pizzaria, Gregor still held fast to Luxa's hand. He walked on the side closest to traffic, as if to protect her from the traffic of the nighttime, New York streets. Luxa was still quiet. She wouldn't even look up at him. Gregor finally got the nerve to glimpse over at her. In the glow of the street light he caught it. The one tear that had finally made its way from her violet eyes and down her cheek. Just that one.

Gregor stopped and tilted her face up towards his. She looked away, almost...almost ashamed. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What's wrong," Gregor whisered, " You can tell me."

Luxa took a deep breath and, reluctantly, said," It's over."

Gregor was stupified. "What? What's over Luxa?" Gregor said, still whispering but with intensity.

"My reign."

* * *

><p><strong>ok. So this chapter was a little longer than the last. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I love suspense. Suzanne Collins is really good and making questions form in the readers mind that they can't stand not knowig the answer to. They think it might be one thing, but it could also be something else. They just don't know. So, in turn, they keep reading. I'm trying really hard to stick to her writing style. Review and let me know what you think about it. :) Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	20. gone

**Alrighty. Here is chapter 20 everyone. I know it's been awhile since I updated. One word...stress -_- One more word...college -_-** **It's almost over though everybody. May freaking 5th. Anyways, I really appreciated all the reviews you guys took the time to write. Much love. Read and tell me what you think about it. This isn't a really long chapter, but it will have to suffice till I can escape the hell that is higher education. :)**

* * *

><p>It was nearly two in the morning. Everyone was fast asleep. The silence of 's apartment threatened to choke Gregor. Sleep was out of the question. He couldn't turn his mind off. Luxa had been acting so weird tonight. What did she mean her reign was over? How could that be? Had she gotten word from the Underland? Did something happen? He didn't know. There hadn't been a word pass between them since. When they got back to the apartment she went straight to bed. Gregor laid there staring at the ceiling awhile longer.<p>

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her. He had to know what was going on. Gregor got up from the overstuffed couch and quietly made his way across the living room. The door to the room Lizzy and Luxa were sharing was slightly ajar. It made no sound as Gregor opened it. There was no need to use his echolocation tricks. The moon, shining through the open apartment window, lit the room in a ghostly glow. Gregor could see Lizzie was fast asleep, and that the spot on the bed beside her was empty. Luxa was gone...

* * *

><p>Her feet were silent as she ran. The night air was cool against her pale skin. But she ignored it and ran faster. New York was a confusing labrynth of buildings, ally ways, and intersections. She wasn't positive of the direction she was going. Luxa just followed her memory the best she could. It was only a few blocks right? As she flew past the stoops of 5th avenue she saw it. "There!" Luxa said triumphantly. Before her was the entrance to Central Park.<p>

She stopped to catch her breath, leaning on the rod iron fence that surrounded the park. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Sweat covered every inch of her body. The sick feeling she'd been having off and on for the past two nights hit her again like a ton of bricks. _Deep breaths_, she told herself, _I'm almost there_. Luxa pushed away the pain and dizziness she felt, and found her second wind. Trees and bushes lined the endless, winding runner's paths of Central Park. _How much farther is it?_ Lost. She came to a stop and tried to get a hold on her surroundings. This part of the park looked so unfamiliar. Nothing, there was nothing to even hint of her proximity to the rock. The Underland, she need to get back to the Underland. Away from everyone so she could think. Get a grip on everything. Figure it all out. Beg the counsel to look past her transgressions. To look past her mistake. To accept her and her future responsibilities...

The thought of facing her people with this news sent her head spinning again. But this time she didn't have the wherwithal to push through it. A sharp pain shot straight from her temples, down into her abdomen. Luxa reached out to the nearest tree for support. The pain shot through her again and she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Again, she did everything she could to push through it, and get to her feet. Vomitting profusely, Luxa gave up. Gave in to the exhaustion that wracked her body. The last thing she saw was a light. A blue-white light. Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Gregor went back to the living room and saw that Hazard was in fact still there, asleep on the love seat. <em>She left him behind?<em> He couldn't wrap his mind around how Luxa was acting lately. _What is wrong with her?_ Kneeling down next to him, Gregor shook Hazard lightly.

"Get up Hazard," Gregor whispered. "Hazard!"

Hazard woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. "Gregor? What's wrong?"

Gregor looked at him intensly. "I don't know Hazard. I don't know...But we're going to find out," he said with determination. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Hazard questioned. "Gregor, slow down!"

"There's no time to explain everything Hazard! Luxa is gone. Something is very wrong and we have to find her, and we have to go now," Gregor said with hushed ferocity.

Hazard slipped his shoes and Overland jacket on. They searched all of Mrs. Cormaci's kitchen drawers for flashlights and batteries, and stuffed them into a grocery bag . Hazard grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. He slipped across to the room the girls had shared, and sat the paper on the nightstand next to Lizzie. Then he and Gregor were out the door and headed towards the park.

The park entrance was illuminated by the surrounding street lights. Both of them were winded from running the six blocks, but they didn't stop. Once inside Gregor took the path on his left. After a few more minutes they were standing, looking down at the rock that covered the entrance to the Underland, catching their breath. Gregor saw no sign of Luxas being there. But this was the only place she would have gone. He and Hazard bent down and removed the rock from its place over the tunnel. Together they descended into the darkness. Gregor didn't know how they were going to get to Regalia. The Fliers weren't due till later this evening to return his family to the Underland. But before they reached the bottom step, Gregor could feel they weren't alone. He clicked twice and teh darkness came to life.

"Ripred?"


End file.
